The Ramblings Of A Lazy Genius
by Bookmarked Pages
Summary: ONESHOT "...How did someone so troublesome...come to mean this much to him?" Shikamaru watches clouds and his thoughts begin to stray...to a certain Suna kunoichi and he asks himself: When they turn from enemies to...this? Rated T for mild language.


**Hello mortals. This is Carly-The-Goddess-Of-Bitches speaking. Perhaps you've heard of me? No? Dammit, Bruce-the-awesome-sauce-publicator is SO fired…Anyway, so this is my first time Actually **_**posting **_**a fanfic, I've always been too much of a well…I wanna say **_**chicken, **_**but that'll remind me of Sasuke, And….I don't want that. So. Yeah. Anyhoo…**

**Disclaimer: hiss. (But I don't own anything you see written below…'cept the plot, that's mine. MINE I SAY)**

**Inspiration: Boredom, Lateness, Sudden gutsy ness I'm SO gonna regret later…and too much of my (stolen) Dad's coffee. So, We'll see what this results in. sO...on with it!**

* * *

The Ramblings Of A Lazy Genius:

Shikamaru Loved clouds. That much was obvious, you know how peoples interests tend to reflect their personality? It's the truth. It was there in the way he spoke, the way he thought, and the way he planned out tactical solutions. Lazy as they come, never taking _any _unecciary risks, always focusing on the members of the squad, and not the mission. It was just the way clouds rolled, and therefore, just the way _he_ rolled. Though he had tried to explain why he liked them so much to Ino and Choji, they just didn't understand why he found them so appealing. No one did. Until Temari.

_No! he won't think about her right now! _He thought-scolded himself and shifted his position on the grassy hill where he was currently lying. He wouldn't think about how she always laughed and called him a lazy ass when she saw him. How she berated him for always saying his catchphrase whenever he didn't want to do something. How she and he would share those secret 'I pity you looks' over Ino's back when she was in one of her excited states. How she was to…_troublesome_. Or how, of all the people in the five great nations… _Hell_, he thought_, out of all the people in the __**world**_ who could have got how he felt about the clouds, out of all of them. It was her.

He remembered the day when she had come across him, lying in…in this very field gazing at the clouds. She had just looked at him for while, before he finally had asked if she wanted something.

"Why?" She had asked. He had looked at her confusedly and asked the obvious question.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so interested in just, lying there staring at the clouds? What purpose? What appeal is there in them for you?" She had answered flopping down on the grass beside him, and pulling her knees up to her chest. He didn't notice how close she sat either. Not at all.

And so, against his better judgement of fear of being made fun of, he began to explain. He explained how the clouds held a sense of comfort, in the fact that they'd always be there somehow, weather it rainy, or a perfect day. How they held a sense of freedom in which they could go anywhere they wanted. Anywhere the wind took them. She had smiled when he told her about how he admired their power to be perfectly lazy in nature and not be objected or berated for it. And as he got more and more into explaining it he was amazed.

Amazed at the fact that she had not interrupted, or snorted and berated him for being so lazy. Not once. And, she even seemed to be…_interested. _She was nodding and smiling like she cared about what he was saying, like she understood. Shikamaru began to have a strange, warm feeling in his stomach. How troublesome…

When he had finished speaking they were both silent for a moment. Then, after a minute or so she had turned to him and said.

"I think I understand, I feel the same way about the stars, I watch them all the time back in Suna. Sometimes with my brothers, sometimes alone. You feel like...like, like if everyone else is suddenly gone, for, whatever reason they'll always be there, a constant, something to keep you grounded…right?"

He had sat stunned. Never, in all his life had he ever, _ever_, expected the great Temari, the holy badass kunoichi of Suna to be so…_deep._

"Y-yes." He had responded brilliantly, and, not shell shocked at _all_. Really.

"Yes, that's…_exactly_ what I mean."

She had nodded and smiled. And then…the craziest part of all, she had _laid down beside him._ Shikamaru laughed silently at the memory. He had been so surprised he couldn't speak. He had just sighed and continued to watch trying to focus too much on the woman who lay beside him...that is, until her voice had broken the silence.

"You know, you're _still_ a lazy ass…." Shikamaru had just laughed.

That was the day he and Temari the great badass kunoichi of Suna, began to understand each other a little more, become a little more than just ambassador and guide. Maybe even friends.

It was also the day he had began to get excited when he heard she was coming. The day he had actually stared to _care _about his appearance slightly. The day when he asked Ino for advice on the way girls thought. He shuddered. _Never _doing that again.

Shikamaru shook his head and returned to present tense. _I thought I said not to think about her…_he scolded his mind again, but it was too late. His mind was already filled with pictures. Pictures of her laughing at something he said, glaring when he made one of his sexist comments, or the eye rolls they often shared over Ino's head.

And Shikamaru began to wonder. When did someone he'd only known for a few years, someone he doesn't see very often, who seems his complete opposite in every way, so…_troublesome. _When did someone like _that…_Start to mean the entire world to him.

Shikamaru loved clouds….

* * *

**So…yeah, Just a short little one-shot about my favourite pairing. Don't know where the **_**hell **_**it came from but…*shrugs* I liked it, It was just bouncing around in my head. I was thinking, of people like this, I _might_ make it next chapter being from Temari's POV. So...review? Please?**

**-Carly**


End file.
